1. Field:
This invention relates to exercise cycles and more particularly to an exercise cycle having a flywheel and a gear system for operating the flywheel.
2. State of the Art:
Stationary exercise cycles are well known and widely available in a variety of configurations. Exercise cycles rudimentarily include a frame and pedal structure connected by a drive mechanism to rotating structure to provide resistance upon operation of the pedals. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,136 (Smith, et al.) shows an exercise cycle with pedals interconnected to a flywheel which has a resistance strap so the user may adjust the degree of resistance to rotation of the flywheel and in turn the degree of difficulty desired by the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,244 (Ross) shows one form of exercise cycle in which pedals are interconnected through a gearing arrangement to a flywheel structure. In addition it has handles which rotate or reciprocate with rotation of the gears. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 278,268 (Kiiski), U.S. Pat. No. Des. 280,923 (Smith, et al), U.S. Pat. No. Des. 281,520 (Kiiski), and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 281,711 (Hiivola) show other forms or configurations of exercise cycles.
An exercise cycle of the type having a flywheel operated by a compact drive structure and having an improved structural arrangement to contain the drive mechanism has been heretofore unknown.